Cao Pi
|hobby = Embracing warfare. Being with Lady Zhen. Spending time with his family. Training with his father. Reading. Writing. Drinking tea. |goals = Help his family to expand Wei. Protect the Wei Kingdom from evil threats. |family = Cao Cao (father, deceased) Empress Dowager Bian (mother, deceased) Lady Zhen (wife, deceased) Cao Ang (brother, deceased) Cao Zhi (younger brother, deceased) The Cao family |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Benevolent Ruler}} Cao Pi (in Chinese: 曹丕), also known as Emperor Wen of Wei (in Chinese: 魏文帝), is one of the major protagonists in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Cao Cao's second son and successor and Lady Zhen's second husband. History Cao Pi is a scholar whom helped his family to expand China. When he was young, Cao Pi learned to archery or ride horses and Cao Cao encouraged him very much. A few years later, Cao Pi fought with his father and his long military life exercised his strong body, enriched his knowledge and accumulated a lot of material for his poetry creation. As his age and experience continue to growing up, the spiritual impact of the harsh living environment has gradually formed his unique temperament. Likewise, he is often draw a parallel to be a usurper where having if such matter to showing any martial arts skills and intellectual. Cao Pi was said to be a famous ruler of Wei. After his half brother Cao Ang's death, Cao Pi was became the heir of Cao Cao. During the Battle of Guandu, Cao Pi drew the most proud rumors in order to make his father confront the warlord Yuan Shao. At this moment, Cao Pi thought about the tariffs of his family when he discussing with Guan Yu, Li Dian, Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Yu Jin, and Yue Jin, Cao Cao's absolute right was to be attacked by Yuan Shao's forces after he was out of the situation. Cao Cao first defeated Guo Tu and Cao Pi, who are about to bundle the weapons, Guan Yu heads to Baima to defeated Yan Liang before executing Wen Chou. Cao Pi allowed Cao Cao's forces set fire to the attacked on time before smashing through the city gate, there may be no need to waste time to slow down and facing Yuan Shao after they are rushed. Terrain resulted a disastrous touchdown by ongoing, Zhang He among define for aaprise bygone so do a favor with Yuan Shao. Assent with Cao Cao since Zhang He yield relinquish to surrendered by the heave, Cao Pi and Cao Cao are quickly to fights with Yuan Shao. Meanwhile, he accompanied his father during the invasion of Ji province and was the named is the emperor of Wei, he also waged a war of succession with his brother Cao Zhi. When Cao Pi sees the two women were crying and pulling the sword, he is the first time to meet Lady Zhen, Cao Pi is very easy to satisfy. Cao Pi particularly liked her before they were got married, so their first child was eventually born after they first meet. It is interesting to say that Lady Zhen's biological son is not Cao Pi's true son at all, but it has not been submitted that they had promised to helped others before requesting marriage. Cao Pi took his own promise seriously when she was captured, since this will not cause any awkward. Even if Cao Pi was ended up succeeding his father proclaiming himself as the prime minister of Han, king of Wei and Imperial Protector of Ji province. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi was hopefully to overthrow Emperor Xian and shroud up to be a major benevolent emperor after the founding of the Wei kingdom. However, Lady Zhen once again offended with a flood of sins, Cao Pi is pave to slaying her and discard his contrive to rised the Cao family in a non-indispensable wants as the way things all the only ones and make them to be never insolent. Lady Zhen is dead, Cao Pi just so be infatuated with Guo Nuwang and made her one of his favorite empresses. Cao Pi gave Sun Quan the title king of Wu whose kingdom he would later order invasion, shortly before ordering the invasion of the Shu kingdom. Since the Wu forces will soon cooperate with Cao Pi after defeated Shu and returned to camp, Sun Quan has expedience to consider an arbitrary plan and cultivate them under advanced teaching. Also that, he was failed in both the invasions, Cao Pi suspected that his brother Cao Zhang wanted to usurp the throne and made him poison when they played the chess. After his failures of the conquest, Cao Pi understands that their justice is extremely obliging to carry with glory and subtle coincidence, persisted in returning to assault Wu and personally participated in the invasion, once again to defeated. Seven years after, he became ill and summoned his vassals Sima Yi, Chen Qun, Cao Zhen, and Cao Xiu to his bedside, whom he requested support for his son Cao Rui. But later on, Cao Pi died at the age of 40, leaving an important imprint in history as a poet despite his famous military failures. Personality Cao Pi is a son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is the only character who Cao Cao addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he can speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he was remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. However, he shares an affinity with Sima Yi, as their combined efforts soundly unite Wei's army after his father's death. At the same time, however, he loosely trusts the strategist's loyalty. Trivia *Cao Pi is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Successors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Military Category:Villain's Lover Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Aristocrats Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Anti Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Nurturer Category:Posthumous Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Master of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Poor Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Paragon Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Famous Category:False Antagonist Category:Control Freaks Category:Benefactors Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Patriots Category:Misguided Category:Legacy Category:Predecessor